Timeline
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Timeline is a record of notable events that occured in Dragonhollow and the rest of the universe. =Calendar= ---- Time was broken into eras, also called seasons. An era traditionally started after some event, whether cataclysmic or opportunistic, drove citizens to another land where they would start fresh with nothing but the clothes on their back. Because of this, each era ran an indeterminate length and some were much longer than others. Strangely, the calendar in Dragonhollow was not tied to its lunar and solar cycles. A calendar day equaled exactly 72 solar days. Dates were rendered as (Era)E:Date, for example: The tenth day of the third era would be rendered as 3E:10. The Eras An overview of the various eras: #Ancient Era – Includes all events that occurred before the founding of Lakeview Village and Eris allowed mortals to arrive in Dragonhollow #The First Era – Encompasses all events that occurred within the Lakelands and ending with the First Bloodmoon and the destruction of Lakeview Village #The Second Era – Covers all events that took place in the Swamplands and Woodlands, from the founding of Swampwater through the construction of Redwood Gardens and the Steel War #The Third Era – Includes events that occurred in the Northlands, most notably the Northham Wars #The Fourth Era – Encompasses all events that occurred in the Summerlands and Everfroze as well as those in turn that happened in the Badlands #The Fifth Era – Covers all events that occurred in Pandora, from the first arrival of Sanctuary to the opening of Pandora's Box #The Sixth Era – Includes all events that took place in Hallowmere =Ancient Era= ---- =First Era= ---- '1E:1' *Lakeview Village is founded *Airship to the Lakelands is officially opened to the public *Claciusvile becomes the first mortal to set foot on Dragonhollow '1E:2' *Studmuffin is chosen as the first Archpriest of Eris '1E:5' *The dragon Mesonyx scorches Lakeview Village in the Charring of Lakeview, resulting in the goddess Eris restoring the world back to its unspoiled state on 1E:1 '1E:8' *Champ launches his crusade against all of Dragonhollow '1E:11' *Champ's Crusade comes to an end as Champ is declared victorious '1E:12' *Champ is banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for using black magic to acquire rare diamonds '1E:15' *Endevyr is slain by Studmuffin, AJ, Tox, and DragonLegends '1E:27' *The Skullcleavers launch a surprise attack on Lakeview Village, leading to the War of Wizards and their eventual victory *The leaders of the Skullcleavers, Holland and Warlock, are banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for using black magic *The Peace Period begins on the order of Eris *The Second Lakeview Derby at the Lakeview Horse Track is held, with Studmuffin finishing in first place riding Abracadabra '1E:30' *Peace Period ends '1E:36' *The Haunted House appears mysteriously in Lakeview Village *The Lakeview Token Underground opens to the public '1E:68' *The First Bloodmoon occurs when Cabbage turns red and becomes the Bloodmoon, resulting in the complete destruction of Lakeview Village and the desolation of the Lakelands =Second Era= ---- '2E:1' *Swampwater is founded *Airship to the Swamplands is officially opened to the public '2E:55' *Redwood Gardens is founded *Airship to the Woodlands is officially opened to the public '2E:59' *The Swampwater Secret Santa begins '2E:67' *The Swampwater Secret Santa ends '2E:89' *Kretin wins the Hide and Seek event '2E:123' *Pi Hole is betrayed and robbed by resident Panda, leading Pi to abandon it and depart Dragonhollow '2E:127' *Panda creates PandaCorp '2E:131' *The Brotherhood of Steel is founded by Wasdoog *The Brotherhood of Steel releases their Proclamation of Peace '2E:132' *Jack Firebane forms the Organization for Unified Chaos *The Serkrs organize *The Brotherhood of Steel declares war against the Organization for Unified Chaos, signaling the start of the Steel War '2E:133' *The Serkrs declare war on the Brotherhood of Steel and join the Steel War *PandaCorp enters into an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel '2E:137' *The Enclave is founded by Kretin '2E:153' *Azureila, the Archpriestess of Eris, announces the Swampwater Restoration Project to clean up Swampwater and its surrounding environs by tearing down abandoned properties and terraforming terrain '2E:160' *The Steel War ends after Wasdoog flees Dragonhollow and the Serkrs seize the storehouse of the Brotherhood of Steel '2E:165' *Matto founds the Headhunter's Guild '2E:167' *The Swampwater Restoration Project comes to a successful end with its objectives completed '2E:168' *Terry, acting elder, announces that the Brotherhood of Steel has declared war on the Headhunter's Guild '2E:174' *The dragon Mesonyx burns both the Swamplands and Woodlands to a cinder =Third Era= ---- '3E:1' *Northham is founded *Airship to the Northlands is officially opened to the public '3E:2' *The Dragonslayers are founded after their defeat of the ender dragon Lorcan *The Brotherhood of Steel signs a treaty of cooperation and alliance with the Dragonslayers '3E:3' *The Tower Skirmishes erupt between Jack Firebane and the Dragonslayers *The Organization of Unified Chaos declares war on the Dragonslayers '3E:8' *HyperSilence, general and chief tactician, announces that the Dragonslayers have placed a bounty on the head of Zen '3E:13' *The Battle of the Coast occurs between the Dragonslayers and The Coast, resulting in a Dragonslayers victory and the outright end of The Coast '3E:14' *The Tower Skirmishes end in a stalemate between the Dragonslayers, the Organization for Unified Chaos, and the Serkrs '3E:16' *The Dragonslayers launch the Assault on Highhelm, a surprise attack on the Serkr stronghold of Highhelm, which results in an overwhelming victory '3E:24' *The Enclave announces a new recruiting drive in preparation for war with the Dragonslayers '3E:25' *The Gentleman's Gathering is held, resulting in the formal disbanding of the Serkrs and plans to construct Sanctuary castle *The Enclave disbands after the failure of their recruiting drive '3E:30' *Bloodwrath, Ozven, and Tox create the Justice League '3E:47' *The Siege of Dragonslay is fought, in which a combined strike force of Justice League and Fabled warriors infiltrate and occupy Dragonslay before being defeated by a Dragonslayers counterattack '3E:51' *Calp0l and many of the Dragonslayers are banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for defying the will of Eris and insubordination against her Archpriestess Azureila '3E:64' *Tohbeh releases the first issue of the Northham Gazette '3E:71' *Pwn hosts and wins the Extreme Spleef Tournament '3E:74' *Zerg and Tox sign the Pact of Ice and Fire '3E:94' *A merger between the Fabled and Justice League takes place, forming a new faction named Unity, combining their efforts to defeat the Dragonslayers in the Northham Wars '3E:111' *Eris publicly executes the Dragonslayers in Northham and banishes their immortal souls to the underworld to be enslaved by Grim '3E:142' *The Northham Preservation Society is founded by Tox '3E:190' *Zerg, Ozven, and Tox begin the SuperSpawner Project '3E:191' *The SuperSpawner Project ends in failure '3E:208' *Northham becomes a ghost town after the last citizen departs the Northlands =Dark Age= ---- =Fourth Era= ---- '4E:1' *Summergate is founded *Airship to the Summerlands is officially opened to the public '4E:101' *Print's Paper Route Gang arrives in Dragonhollow, following their revered leader Print '4E:110' *GRi, led by Elite, attacks the castle headquarters of Print's Paper Route Gang, killing three and injuring several others '4E:127' *GRi declares war on Print's Paper Route Gang '4E:135' *Snowcrest is reopened as the capital of Everfroze by Eris '4E:136' *Bjay becomes the first person to discover Snowcrest and achieves the honorary title of Explorer during the Search for Snowcrest *Trancesk8er forms the Mason Mob to deal with Mason '4E:141' *Tohbeh releases the first issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:144' *Eastbrook Raceway, a horse track, opens to the public '4E:145' *The Search for Snowcrest officially ends and Eris establishes an airship route between Snowcrest and Summergate '4E:148' *The First Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway, with Sprankles and Ferathmai crowned as champions '4E:159' *Tohbeh releases the second issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:168' *Brookcastle Prison becomes accessible from an airship in Summergate '4E:186' *The airships in Summergate and Snowcrest are grounded due to mechanical failure '4E:325' *The Summergate Secret Santa begins '4E:329' *First effects of the Black Claim are felt '4E:356' *Construction begins on the Summergate Post Office *Retro discovers the Guardian Trench *Tohbeh releases the third issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:360' *The Summergate Secret Santa ends '4E:362' *Eris returns to Dragonhollow after a long absence '4E:364' *Summergate Post Office is completed and officially opens '4E:365' *Tohbeh releases the fourth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:367' *Eris repairs the airships, restoring the route between Summergate and Snowcrest '4E:370' *A group of adventurers defeat the Ender Trinity '4E:371' *The Dragonslayer Referendum passes, paving the way for the Dragonslayers to return to Dragonhollow in the Fifth Era '4E:391' *The Second Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway, with Sprankles and Tox crowned as champions '4E:395' *Tohbeh releases the fifth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:396' *The first Woj's Races are held '4E:399' *Dungeon Quest begins '4E:401' *Tox raids Rabbit Reef '4E:402' *Gabault raids Cloud Cay *Tox raids the Lava Sphere '4E:403' *Tox raids the Ghast Globe '4E:404' *Tox raids the Sea Sphere '4E:405' *Gabault raids Cylinderella *Tox raids the Arachnodome *The second Woj's Races are held '4E:411' *The Summergate Time Capsule is sealed by Eris '4E:412' *The Black Claim reaches critical mass, resulting in the Fall of Summergate and the devastation of the Summerlands '4E:418' *Bad Landing is founded *Airship to the Badlands is officially opened to the public '4E:419' *The Merry Men-Hyperion War begins between the Merry Men and Hyperion with Gabault's killing of Zerg at Stony Sands '4E:423' *Tox, Nut, and Rocco raid the Skeleton Den '4E:425' *The Badlands are abandoned *HyperSilence wins the Badlands Survivor competition =Fifth Era= ---- '5E:1' *Sanctuary arrives above Pandora *The Dragon Gates to Pandora are officially opened to the public '5E:3' *Tohbeh releases the sixth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:5' *Gimpley passes away '5E:38' *Tohbeh releases the seventh issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:70' *Abbray establishes Rider's Rest, a home for the Dragon Riders '5E:72' *Tox begins construction of the Refuge, guild hall of the Dragon Riders '5E:96' *Tohbeh releases the eighth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:101' *Dungeon Quest II begins '5E:102' *Sprankles and Tox raid the Spidey Dungeon *Tox raids the Skelly Dungeon *Sprankles raids the Husky Dungeon *Tox raids the Slimey Dungeon '5E:105' *Dragonslayers attack Freetown '5E:109' *Terry, Tox, and Macca raid Hardhome *Strayton Place is discovered by Tox '5E:110' *FlyingPokemon and Tox raid Strayton Place '5E:111' *Tox raids Rambo's Eyeland '5E:115' *Tox raids Kyklooppi Kove '5E:116' *Tox discovers Frigid Floe '5E:121' *Retro and Tox raid Frigid Floe '5E:146' *Tohbeh releases the ninth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:153' *Lord forms Ouroboros '5E:162' *Dragonslayers attack Rider's Rest '5E:183' *Tohbeh releases the tenth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:184' *Dap first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:231' *Gabault and Jinx raid 25k for the Merry Men '5E:249' *The Pandora Secret Santa begins '5E:265' *Wiz establishes the Scylfings '5E:273' *The first of Woj's Races are held, with Tox finishing in first place riding Sevastopol '5E:284' *Eris returns from a long absence '5E:285' *Bagger and Macca found the castle town of Zaeric '5E:290' *Dapton is founded by Dap '5E:302' *The second of Woj's Races are held, with Tox finishing in first place riding Sevastopol '5E:305' *The Pandora Secret Santa ends '5E:315' *Tox grants the public entry to the Refuge '5E:319' *Eris orders Pandora's Box to be opened, resulting in the eventual annihilation of Pandora =Sixth Era= ---- '6E:1' *Mere Stop is founded *Airship to Hallowmere is officially opened to the public *Hallowmere Pioneers arrive in Mere Stop '6E:2' *Terry and Tox form the Pumpkin Brigade '6E:14' *Eris silences the Dragonslayers for three months '6E:23' *Darkscale is slain by Bagger and Macca '6E:36' *Scylfings attack Mere Stop '6E:39' *Tohbeh releases the eleventh issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '6E:44' *Merry Men vanguard Jrod launches campaign of banditry and murder '6E:71' *Eris departs Dragonhollow for distant realms *Retro begins his regency of Dragonhollow =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Each era corresponded to a different map, and every full reset started a new era, with the exception of temporary maps and the rare occasions when the server went to a whitelist and was not open to the public. Like real life epochs and eras, the amount of time they measured was not static but defined by the events that occurred within them. The calendar was counted in real 24-hour days, not Minecraft days (so that the date of older events could still be calculated from forum, chat, and screenshot timestamps). The Eastern Time Zone (EST/EDT) was used because the server itself was hosted there. The in-universe date was calculated by using the first day of the map, so that the very first day of the server on August 13, 2013 was 1E:1. The final day of that map occured on October 19, 2013, which was then rendered in-universe as 1E:68 as the map had existed for a total of sixty eight days. When calculating the time between dates, always remember to add +1 day so that you're counting the day the event occured on.